1. Technical Field
This invention relates to newspaper delivery tubes and the like that are used to receive newspapers protecting them from the elements. The delivery tubes are mounted horizontally on a vertically disposed post for use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural mounting bracket configurations to support a delivery tube horizontally on a vertical post. Such delivery tubes and mounting brackets heretofore have relied on mounting bracket configurations to engage or secure the delivery tube to the bracket, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,538, 3,556,393, 4,120,446, 4,724,998 and 4,951,905.
Referring now to U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,538 a newspaper delivery tube can be seen having a mounting surface and an L-shaped bracket secured thereto by multiple fasteners. The mounting surface has longitudinally extending spaced ribs within a central aperture and oppositely disposed secondary apertures in spaced relation thereto in alignment with the apertures on the mounting bracket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,393 a newspaper tube with a one-bolt mounting system can be seen wherein a defined mounting configuration is formed on the bottom of the newspaper tube having spaced multiple registering lugs extending therefrom. A matching bracket is aligned by said lugs within the mounting area and a single bolt is used to secure the bracket through a center aperture in the bracket and the tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,446 a newspaper delivery receptacle is disclosed having pairs of spaced mounting shoulders formed on the bottom of said tube defining transverse elongated T-shaped channels therein. A mounting bracket is registerable within said channels. A snap fastener boss extends from said receptacle bottom resiliently engaging an aperture in the mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,998 is drawn towards a newspaper delivery receptacle having a mounting bracket secured thereto without tools. The tube has a plurality of spaced slots and a central aperture therein. A mounting bracket is registerably positioned within said slots with a raised eye extending through said center aperture. A locking wedge is engaged through said eye within the receptacle locking the bracket thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,905 a mail box support bracket is disclosed that can be used to mount a mail box to a center post or a horizontal support element. The bracket has a pair of cut-out braces that can be depressed forming angular stabilizers for the center post mounting of the box.